Rip Hunter (New Earth-Two)
History Pre-Justice League Early Life According to Rip he was born to a single mother, who claimed his father was a superhero, but Rip never believed her. Rip spent most of his life hating his father for not being their for him and being in reality most likely a deadbeat who his mother kept trying to protect. Rip's mother would die when he was 18 to cancer. Her funeral was held several days later and it was attended by Rip and a couple of family friends. After the funeral Rip would receive his mother's will, which revealed that his father was really a time traveler who did not want to endanger her and him. Rip's mother's note also revealed that there was one gift left for Rip by his father that would appear in their garage after her death. Rip curious would go to his garage to find it completely empty. Rip sadden says to himself that his father was a real sick liar and had his mother tricked to the very end, but as he leaves the garage, it becomes engulfed in light that temporary blinds Rip. When the light dissipates, a strange sphere appears in front of Rip with a note taped to it. Rip overcome with surprise decides to look at the note, which reads: Sorry for not being there. My son this is a Time Sphere that will allow anyone who uses it to travel through time. Here's a choice that I will give you. Use this machine to travel through time and throw away your past or remain in the past and send the machine away. Yours truly Dad. PS: There is a warning for you, son. If you choose to travel through time, do not tell anyone your real name or any info from your past, because if your enemies learn the truth they can find you and kill you. Rip looks at the sphere and decides to accept his fathers gift. Rip proceeds to take everything he might need and brings it into the Time Sphere. Rip after finishing sets his childhood home on fire and then proceeds to use the Time Sphere. Time Adventures Rip spent years exploring time and came in to conflict with multiple time travelling villains, such as Per Degaton and Chronos. Post-Justice League Meeting the League During Rip's adventures, he came upon one of his old enemies Chronos who was going through time to collect certain artifacts. Knowing he could not defeat Chronos himself Rip decides to recruit members of the Justice League to aid him. Rip Hunter's Chalk Board Notes 1: Before meeting Justice League (Note: Answers are written after when revealed) * Who is Alexander the Great? '- Lex Luthor's second personality' * A husband and wife shot in an alley in front of their son... What happened an hour later matters. * What is Parallax and Why should I be a afraid? * Where is Green Arrow? '- Himalayas.' * The Scale decides the fall of a star and the rise of one. * The King shall return! '- King of Atlantis Arthur Curry's return to his Kingdom' * What role do the Titans play? 2: After meeting the Justice League Category:Males Category:Time Travel Category:Scientists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:New Earth-Two Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Humans Category:Heroes